


Steady As You Go

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Series: Crinkle Dot [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe-GTA V, Background Relationships, Fake AH Crew, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: The fact of the matter is that there are certain situations where Ryan cannot be trusted.





	Steady As You Go

**Author's Note:**

> For miss-ingno who wanted Jerevin with them being awesome/ridiculously cute. :D???
> 
> A look at some of the shenanigans Gavin and Jeremy got up to in [Crossroads](https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/171033869996/crossroads-11).

The fact of the matter is that there are certain situations in which Ryan cannot be trusted.

Oh, he's the loyal sort, all right. Will bleed and hurt and die for the people he's decided are his if necessary, but when it comes to looking after himself? Absolute disaster.

“Ryan's an idiot,” Jeremy, Gavin says, deadly serious as Jeremy scratches off a possible name for his latest addition to the ridiculous “Rimmy Armada” of his or whatever he's calling it this week. We have to do something about his EMT.”

Jeremy looks up at him, forehead furrowed.

“...Who?”

And that's just typical of Jeremy, isn't it.

Hasn't been paying attention to Ryan stealing off for hours at a time recently. Paper-thin excuses and this little smile he gets sometimes – practically _besotted_.

Which.

Alarming, really, given that it's Ryan and he doesn't like to admit to having emotions other than Murder-y, Always Up For Murder, and About To Murder You Gavin _Swear To God_. (Crowd favorite that one, everyone in the crew cheering him on as Gavin runs for his damn life.)

“Jeremy,” Gavin says, making a grab for the clipboard Jeremy's using, only for Jeremy to inexplicably kick off the floor and propel himself over the back of the couch in a bid to evade Gavin and lands with a painful sounding thump.

Gavin winces as he leans over the back of the cough to see Jeremy sprawled on the floor, pained grimace on his face and clipboard resting on his chest.

“I think I broke something,” Jeremy says, bit of a wheeze to his words. “Man down, Gavin, man down.”

There's a little smirk on his face, tiny thing really, as though he thinks Gavin's going to swoop to his rescue after that display. 

There's a pillow teetering on the back of the couch, just within reach. Heartless criminals they may be, but Gavin still has it in him to give Jeremy a mercy kill since he's so bad off. 

“Gavin?”

Gavin grabs the pillow and turns to Jeremy, sorrowful look on his face because it pains him so, but - 

“Gavin, no,” Jeremy's saying, no smirk to be seen now, but there's laughter in his voice as he scoots away from Gavin. “Don't you do it, Gavin.”

“It's for your own good,” Gavin says, because really, there's no other choice. 

“Gavin!”

Gavin pounces, mindful of his 'spindly limbs' as Ryan refers to them as he does his damnedest to smother Jeremy while he laughs his damn head off.

========

“Ryan's going to kill us if he finds out about this,” Jeremy says, and shrugs when Gavin looks at him. “Just puttin' it out there.”

Gavin rolls his eyes because of course Ryan's going to find out about this. Man's paranoid as all get out. He'll either hear about it from his EMT or catch them at it himself.

When that happens it'll be a matter of tripping Jeremy up long enough for Gavin to make his escape because Ryan and Jeremy have forged some kind of bond. Taken to calling themselves the Battle Buddies, and obviously a Battle Buddy would never kill another Battle Buddy. (A _Gavin_ , however, is fair game.)

“He wouldn't,” Gavin says, trying to make it sound convincing, but this is Jeremy and he's wise to Gavin's little tricks. 

Figured out most of them fairly early on, and was so damn smug about it too, throwing them back in Gavin's face the way he did. Continues to do so at any and every opportunity.

Jeremy snorts, little grin on his face that says he knows perfectly well that Gavin's lying, but allowing him to get away with it nonetheless. 

Gavin gestures at a figure walking down the sidewalk across the street from them. Not quite as short as Jeremy with a curly mop of hair, bags in his arms from the corner grocery store.

“Him,” he says. “Works for a private company as an EMT.”

There's more, this interesting little run of bad luck that seems either wholly contrived or someone who's managed to wrong the universe in unspeakable ways.

Jeremy cocks his head, watching Ryan's EMT – Gavin knows his name, but it's easier to think of him as that for the time being. 

“Doesn't look like trouble,” he ventures, as if he doesn't know just how deceiving appearances can be. “Looks kind of like an asshole, really.”

Well, Jeremy's not wrong on that one, is he. From all accounts Ryan's EMT is a grouchy bastard, if supposedly good at his job. 

“That could be just about anyone in Los Santos, Jeremy,” Gavin says because this city just loves them. “But you're not wrong.”

Jeremy _hmms_ casting Gavin a sidelong look.

“Ryan can handle him,” he points out, like he's fishing. Trying to figure out why Gavin's so intent on this little venture of theirs.

Ordinarily he'd be right. Ryan's more than capable of handling one grumpy EMT like this one if it comes down to it. Has taken care of bigger threats without breaking a sweat, but -

“He's got _feelings_ ,” Gavin says, like he's talking about some horrible disease Ryan's managed to contract. (And honestly, that's not too far off. The things Gavin endured because of Jeremy and his insistence on keeping the Rimmy Tim farce going alone.)

He can see Jeremy manfully trying to fight down his amusement at that, biting his lip and watching Ryan's EMT until he turns the corner. Shoulders shaking a little at the effort of keeping his laughter contained.

“Oh, _no_ ,” he manages, looking as thought it's almost physically painful for him to hold back his laughter at this point. “Whatever will we do?”

Gavin gives Jeremy a long look before he gestures at him to get it over with already because he'd hate for him to hurt himself.

Jeremy _howls_ with laughter, tears in his eyes as he slumps against Gavin, so damn amused and Gavin sighs, unable to fight the helpless little smile on his face at the sound of it.

========

It's all well and good for Jeremy to mock Gavin and his concern regarding Ryan and this EMT of his. On the surface of it it reads as some overprotective parent worried about their child's virtue, something out of those insipid movies and television shows Vinewood loves to churn out, but - 

There was a job, years ago now, that had gone horribly wrong.

Gavin and Ryan and this little safehouse. Ryan with a bullet in his side and Gavin unable to do more than help him hold his blood in. Doing his best to keep him awake, grasping at anything and resorting to sharing stories of his life before Los Santos, the crew. Ryan clinging on like the stubborn bastard he is and offering up stories of his own. Halting, hesitant, because they were still new to each other at the time, trust in a crew member there sure enough, but not quite family yet.

And still Ryan had given Gavin the kind of stories you only tell someone when you think there's no reason to keep your secrets anymore and feel that someone should know. 

This _look_ in his eyes when they stumbled into the topic of love. A veritable minefield for anyone, made exponentially worse for people like them. (A disaster in the making when you toss civilians into the mix the way Ryan had so long ago.)

And now here's Ryan with his EMT, as though he didn't learn anything from that story he'd told Gavin all that time ago.

So.

If Ryan is compromised with these _feelings_ , clearly it's up to Gavin and Jeremy to do something about this situation before Ryan gets in too deep. (Gets hurt.)

========

Gavin doesn't show that he just about had a damn heart attack when the passenger side door opens suddenly and he's treated to the unsettling skull mask of the Vagabond staring in at him.

Jeremy left hours ago, some errand or other Trevor needed him for and it's been Gavin staking out Ryan's EMT.

“The fuck are you doing?” Ryan demands, climbing in and slamming the door after himself. 

Gavin contemplates several responses ranging from the simple truth to some truly elaborate explanations and settles on something in the middle.

“Appreciating the beauty of this lovely city,” Gavin says, and waves a hand at the view beyond the car's windshield. 

Brick wall partially hiding the car they're in from view of the apartment buildings lining the street, a few storefronts and other bits and bobs that make up a city sprinkled in to fill things out.

Nothing awe-inspiring or worthy of a second look really, when compared to the other scenic vistas Los Santos and the surrounding area have to offer. It's actually a bit depressing in comparison.

Still, Gavin intends to stick with this line of horseshit as long as Ryan will allow him. Studies the view available to them as though it's touched that cold little spot in his chest masquerading as a heart. 

He can feel the weight of Ryan's gaze on him, is so very aware of the silence between them. The things they're both too stubborn to give voice to just yet because they're all emotionally stunted idiots, as Jack loves to remind them. 

The perils of joining the Fake AH Crew - fine print no one thinks to warn you about until it's too late to back out - and look where it gets you. 

Holding a stake-out on a grumpy little EMT because your crewmate's gone and developed feelings for the bastard even though he knows it's not likely to end well. That civilians always hit a wall when they realize what you are. What you're capable of, and why.

Gavin hadn't even realized how bad it was until he'd gotten his hands on Ryan's phone just to prove that he could. That he hadn't lost his touch and gotten a bit of a surprise. A number saved under a bizarre name and Ryan's usual annoyance at Gavin veering sharply into genuine anger when Gavin asked him who this “Crinkle Dot” was, and now - 

“Oh, look, Ryan,” Gavin says, smiling that hurts on his face as he turns to look at Ryan. “What a lovely sunset.”

They can't see it from this angle, really, just the way the sky's changing from pale blues to richer colors, sun sliding behind the mountains around Los Santos. Bringing out all the things about the city that makes the news night after night. (People like them.)

Ryan sighs, and he's so clearly trying for a light tone, to make a joke of it when he says, “For Christ's sake, just...don't kill him.”

Gavin glances at Ryan, sees him watching what little of the sunset they can actually see with this tension singing through him he's not all that fond of seeing. A vulnerability he's trying so hard to hide, knows where it gets him if he's careless, and _still_.

(The truth of the matter is that before now, this, Gavin hadn't seriously been considering that option, but maybe now he should if Ryan's EMT doesn't return a fraction of what Ryan clearly feels for him.)

========

They make nuisances of themselves for a good long while, Gavin and Jeremy. 

Breaking into Ryan's EMT's apartment is laughably easy, until Ryan takes the step of replacing the locks himself, that is. And even then they're little more than a trifling obstacle. Take to trailing Ryan's EMT, wherever he goes and parking _just so_ that the man has to see them.

Must, as the whole point of this isn't to be subtle.

Following just a little too close when he heads off to work and then driving past him slowly enough that anyone would wonder. Gavin surprising him in a parking garage to see how he'd react. Jeremy going to his gym just to see the look on his face when he realized, and so many other things, but Ryan's EMT?

Oh, he's the stubborn sort. 

Leaves little notes for them in his apartment varying from juvenile drawings to ones with _Fucking really?_ and _Try again assholes,_ in the usual spots for his candy stashes and other goodies they pilfer on their way out.

Brake checks them, this mean little smirk on his face as he catches Gavin's eye in the rearview before continuing on as though he doesn't know exactly who they are. Glares at them when they cruise by, middle finger raised in defiance on the days they've been particularly insufferable about things. Acts as though someone sneaking up on him and holding him at gunpoint is nothing more than a a minor annoyance. Lets Jeremy walk right into a joke about his height (or lack thereof) and so on.

“I don't think it's working,” Jeremy says, because Ryan's EMT is standing across the street in his sleep clothes yelling at them like a madman. Utterly fearless, and Gavin has the feeling that it's only luck keeping him marching over to better give them a piece of his mind. “I mean. Call it a hunch, if you want.”

Gavin doesn't hit the power lock button because Jeremy would definitely notice. Mock him mercilessly seeing as Ryan's EMT is still just a civilian, but it's so very, very tempting with the way the man is virtually foaming at the mouth and honestly terrifying in his own right.

========

Jeremy's arm is heavy over Gavin's shoulder, his harsh breathing in his ear, and Gavin is, perhaps, a bit concerned.

Things had seemed simple enough, a job for the two of them. (Personal in the way these things go really, no reason to involve the others.)

Just Ramsey's Golden Boy, Rimmy Tim, and some people with a bit of a grudge against dear old Ryan. Feeling bitter and vengeful regarding the man who'd broken their little crew into pieces years and years ago when he was still on about being a lone wolf. No need for a crew, not when he wasn't the type to play well with others and all the other bullshit Ryan was so attached to back then.

Idiot getting in over his head and barely managing to scrape through, and stupidly thinking he'd taken care of all the loose ends. (In Los Santos, you never really get them all, though, so this current mess wasn't really a reflection on Ryan so much as shit luck, timing.)

And Ryan, he's still on the injured list at the moment after some little hiccup on a job and an injury that'll leave a hell of a scar when it heals up. No reason to pull him out to some crumbling building to stamp out some pests.

Only - 

“Ow,” Jeremy says, like it's been startled out of him when Gavin braces him up against the wall outside the apartment where Ryan's EMT lives.

They're no strangers to patching themselves up after a scuffle, a fight, the two of them, but Gavin's vision is swimming Jeremy's lost a lot (too much) blood. Neither of them is in any shape to help the other, and the closest help just happens to be here.

Gavin glances at Jeremy, worry and other things at work squeezing the air from his lungs because Jeremy looks _horrible_.

Bloodied and pale, wobbly on his feet and a little bit cut up because Jeremy's gotten sloppy when it comes to knives.

“I beg your pardon?” Jeremy asks, horribly offended as though Gavin's taken a swipe at his personal honor. “I have not, you little shit. Take that back!”

His words don't carry their usual weight, what with them coming out strained, weak, but Gavin will award him points for effort.

“Jesus Christ,” Jeremy says, eyes narrowing as Gavin works at picking the lock.

His hands aren't _shaking_ , it's just cold out and his dexterity's not what it should be, that's all. No need to look at him like that, Jeremy. 

Gavin's frowning at the damn lock when someone rips the door open from the other side, causing Gavin to stumble as he tries to keep his balance.Hands on his shoulders holding him up, hears a familiar voice, thick with annoyance - 

“What the actual fuck do you think you're doing?”

Ryan's EMT releases Gavin, and stares at him like he's trying to figure out what the hell Gavin's doing breaking into his place when he's home. (A decided departure from the usual games they play.)

Gavin gives himself a shake and steps back, reaching for Jeremy who's starting to slide down the wall. 

“We got into a bit of trouble,” Gavin says, trying to sound as if that's all it was really. 

Just a slight inconvenience, honestly. No one bleeding out (Jeremy) or suffering from possible concussions (Gavin, possibly, because that one bastard did slam his head against the wall). 

_Really_.

Ryan's EMT's eyes narrow when he gets a good look at Jeremy, gaze pinging back to Gavin and he sighs, long and heavy, before stepping back to open the door to his apartment wider.

“Get the fuck in here before you bleed to death in the hallway,” he says, sounding as though the two of them did this specifically to ruin his day. “Hurry up, I was making dinner, you fuckers.”

========

Ryan's EMT directs them to his couch, this little downturn to his mouth before he disappears down the hallway.

“Charming guy,” Jeremy says, reaching out to brush his fingers along Gavin's temple, frown on his face. “I can see why Ryan likes him so much.”

Gavin leans into Jeremy's touch for a moment, and then Ryan's EMT is back, muttering under his breath as he sets his kit on the coffee table and turns to glare at them.

Jeremy's lips twitch, amusement in his eyes as his hand drops away from Gavin's face and shifts his focus to the grumpy bastard. Answers his questions as the man sets to work seeing to his injuries. 

Gavin watches carefully even though by all accounts they shouldn't have to worry about Ryan's EMT. That both Alfredo and Ryan vouch for him, claim he's trustworthy, won't do anything to put them or the crew at risk, but they have been harassing him for weeks now. No telling if he's the sort to be petty, mean, when he has the chance at payback.

He doesn't, though. Scowls at what he finds when he helps Jeremy out of his shirt. Throws another glare Gavin's way as if this whole mess if his fault and continues muttering to himself like a little old lady.

Jeremy snorts, and Ryan's EMT freezes. Slowly turns to look at Gavin who has no idea what's gotten into them.

“...What?”

“Christ,” Ryan's EMT says, shaking his head as finishes up with Jeremy. 

“He, ah,” Jeremy says, still looking amused when he looks at Gavin. “Took a hit to the head earlier.”

Ryan's EMT laughs, little bark of sound. 

“How the fuck can you tell?” he asks, and laughs, which is just mean in Gavin's opinion.

“No shit, asshole,” Ryan's EMT snaps, directing his words to Gavin as he examines his work, “and my name's Michael, you fuck.”

Well all right, then, _Michael_.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Michael sighs, pulling his gloves off. “I don't know how the fuck he hasn't killed you yet.”

Gavin can only assume Michael's referring to Ryan, and that?

“Makes two of us, doesn't it?” Gavin says fondly because Ryan's always threatening to kill him, and for whatever reason hasn't made good on those threats even after everything Gavin's put him through over the years.

Michael stomps off to wash his hands, and Gavin goes over to Jeremy to check his work for himself. Wounds stitched and bandaged and while the painkillers Michael offered him have yet to kick in, he looks better. Less like he's liable to just bleed out on Gavin and keel over on him, which is always nice.

“Hey,” Jeremy says, frowning at him. “You gonna let him take a look at that head of yours?”

Gavin blinks, glances to where Michael's standing just inside the room watching him. Little bit of a frown on his face as though he's worried Gavin's going to say no at this point, which.

“Well,” he says, does his best to smile, be a cocky bastard just to annoy Michael. “Since I'm here and all.”

========

It seems a bit...gauche after that to try to continue following Michael around and generally being creepy bastards as a way of testing to see what kind of character there was to him. How easily he'd spook the moment Ryan wasn't there to protect him. (As though anything they'd tried had actually worked.)

Jeremy decides, in the lull between heists when all thy have to occupy them is the day to day business involved in being part of a crew like this that they need to get - in his words - creative. 

Innovative.

Think outside the box and all that.

“Jeremy, _why_ ,” Gavin asks, staring in horror at the ridiculous costumes Jeremy's just unveiled with a flourish.

Bad enough he insists on including a damn cowboy hat in the whole Rimmy Tim farce, but this - 

“There's a place we can rent horses,” Jeremy's saying, sounding delighted at the prospect because he's a damn lunatic. “It'll be awesome.”

Gavin walks over to where the costumes are hanging. High quality, nothing from a Halloween costume store this, leather chaps and cowboy boots with spurs. Enormous belt buckles and all of it horrendous, really, so of course Jeremy loves it.

There are other costumes, entire plans drawn up on the whiteboard that rival the insanity of their previous heists. 

Gavin feels his will crumbling at the look on Jeremy's face, and takes solace in the fact at least he won't be the only one suffering when Michael catches sight of them. (God willing.)


End file.
